sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Wegener
Sebastian Wegener ist der Antagonist der 10. Staffel und der Protagonist der 11. Staffel. Sebastian Wegener ist mit seiner Schwester Julia und seiner Freundin Sophie Stahl in der 9. Staffel nach Deutschland gereist in der Hoffnung – nein Erwartung – seine Morbus Geiger-Erkrankung endlich behandeln lassen zu können. Patrizia Dietrich hat Sophie mit dem Auto überfahren, da sie Angst hatte sie könnte ihr das Erbe wegnehmen. Sebastian hat sich von Patrizia einspannen lassen, hat viele ihrer Intrigen mitgemacht. Am Ende der 10. Staffel lief ein großes Verfahren gegen Sebastian und Julia da sie Friedrich Stahl eine Tochter vorgespielt haben. Sebastian konnte von seiner Krankheit geheilt werden und lebt heute mit seiner Frau Luisa Wegener in Düsseldorf, in der Nähe seines Sohnes Paul Raspe und dessen Mutter Isabelle. Kai Albrecht spielte Sebastian Wegener. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Folge 2053 (22.08.2014), seinen letzten in Folge 2502 (28.07.2016). Beziehungen thumb|300px|Sebastians tödliche Krankheit brachte ihn sogar dazu, gegen seine eigene Schwester zu intrigieren. Verwandte *Vater † *Mutter † **Ich **Luisa Wegener, Ehefrau ***Paul Raspe, Sohn *Friedrich Stahl †, Schwiegervater *Marta Reisiger †, Schwiegermutter **Julia Stahl, Schwester **Niklas Stahl, Schwager **Leonard Stahl, Schwager ***Gabriel Stahl, Neffe **Sophie Stahl †, Schwägerin **Martin Windgassen, Schwager **Frederik Stahl †, Schwager **Mila Stahl, Schwägerin **Mara Dietrich †, Schwägerin *Alma Liebig, Tante *Herbert Liebig, Onkel **Berti Liebig, Cousin Freunde *Nadine Breuer *Natascha Schweitzer *Charlotte Saalfeld *Adrian Lechner *Clara Lechner *Norman Kowald, bester Freund *Alexandra Auerbach *Tina Sigurdson Liebschaften *Isabelle Raspe, Ex-Frau *Sophie Stahl †, Freundin *Patrizia Dietrich †, heimliche Ex-Affäre *Charlotte Saalfeld, vorgespielte Ex-Affäre *Alina Steffen †, vorgespielter One-Night-Stand *Alexandra Auerbach, One-Night-Stand *Luisa Wegener, Ehefrau Bekannte * Michael Niederbühl * Christian Falk * André Konopka * Oliver Seifert * Nils Heinemann * Estefania Márquez † * Jonas Dammann * Rebecca McPherson * Siggi Meyser * Poppy Saalfeld † * Hermann Stürzebecher † * Sigurd Oefele * Alfons Sonnbichler * Hildegard Sonnbichler Feinde * Patrizia Dietrich † * Winfried Holthaus † * Barbara von Heidenberg † * Bertram Kesselring * Beatrice Stahl † * David Hofer † * Alina Steffen † * Eric Larsen † * Berti Liebig Arbeit * Geschäftsführer des Fürstenhofs * Kellner * Restaurantleiter Kriminalität Mordversuche * David Hofer † (wollte ihn im Affekt mit einem Kleinlastwagen überfahren) Sonstiges * unterstützte Patrizia Dietrich monatelang bei ihren kriminellen Machenschaften * verabreichte Charlotte Saalfeld K.-o.-Tropfen, um einen One-Night-Stand zu inszenieren Geschichte Staffel 9 Sebastian kommt zusammen mit seiner Schwester Julia Wegener und seiner Freundin Sophie Stahl nach Bichlheim und hofft, dass sie ihm seine Therapie bezahlen kann. Denn Sebastian leidet an der fiktiven Erbkrankheit Morbus Geiger und kann nur durch eine teure Therapie geheilt werden. Als Sophie sich mit ihrem Bruder Leonard Stahl treffen möchte, wird sie von der intriganten Patrizia Dietrich überfahren. Kurz bevor sie stirbt, bittet Sophie Julia zur ihrer Familie zu gehen und sich als sie auszugeben, um die Therapie zu bezahlen. Die geschockte Julia möchte den Krankenwagen rufen, doch sie wird von Sebastian daran gehindert Dieser vergräbt Sophies Leiche im Wald. Sebastian bittet Julia sich als Sophie auszugeben, doch diese lehnt es gestrickt ab. Als die beiden von Friedrich Stahl, Sophies Vater in einen der Romantikhütten erwischt werden, sieht sich Julia gezwungen vor Friedrich zu behaupten, dass sie Sophie ist. Staffel 10 Am Fürstenhof lernt Sebastian Patrizia kennen. Die beiden sind sich auf Anhieb sympathisch, bis Sebastian erfährt, dass Patrizia Sophie ermordet hat. Patrizia begibt sich vor Sebastian schuldig und erzählt Sebastian von ihrem Verhältnis zu Friedrich und, dass Friedrich ihr ihre Tochter Mila Stahl verweigert. Die beiden werden schließlich Bonnie und Clyde und intrigieren gegen Friedrich und seine Familie. Patrizia lernt jedoch zusätzlich Friedrichs Sohn Niklas Stahl kennen und erkennt, wie sie sich am besten an Friedrich rächen kann. Sie will mit Niklas zusammenkommen und Anteilseignerin am Fürstenhof werden und Friedrich und Charlotte aus dem Weg räumen. Am Ende will sie Niklas von Sebastian umbringen lassen. Sebastian macht Patrizia jedoch klar, dass er mit Mord nichts zu tun haben möchte und reagiert sehr eifersüchtig, als Patrizia mit Niklas zusammen kommt. Gleichzeitig führt Patrizia eine Affäre mit Sebastian. Als Sebastian einen Zusammenbruch wegen seiner Krankheit erleidet und fast von einem Mähdrescher überfahren wird, will Patrizia ihm nicht helfen und lässt ihn im Gebüsch liegen. Sebastian wird jedoch von Friedrich gefunden und rechtzeitig gerettet. Als die Eifersucht auf Niklas zu groß wird, verursacht Sebastian versehentlich einen Steinschlag auf Patrizia und Niklas, als die beiden Pilze im Wald sammeln. Er ließ die beiden liegenund sie werden von Julia und Michael gefunden. Sebastian erfährt später, dass es in der Nähe von der Schlucht eine Überwachungskamera gibt, die zeigt, dass Sebastian dort gewesen und für den Steinschlag verantwortlich ist. Bis Friedrich das Foto sehen kann, löscht er es. Friedrich will seinem Sohn Niklas endlich beweisen, dass Patrizia nicht die richtige Frau für ihn ist und beauftragt Sebastian daher mit Patrizia in der Almhütte zu schlafen, um Niklas anschließend zu zeigen, dass Patrizia ihn betrügt. Sebastian, welcher sich mit Patrizia in der Romantikhütte trifft, ahnt nicht, dass Patrizia ihn vergiften will und gerät in Lebensgefahr. Um sein Leben zu retten, behauptet Sebastian vor ihr, dass Niklas und Friedrich bald vorbeikommen werden und sie somit als Mörderin entlarven werden, wenn sie Sebastian nicht das Gegengift verabreicht. Patrizia glaubt Sebastian anfangs nicht und denkt, dass er blufft. Trotzdem verabreicht sie ihn das Gegenmittel und räumt die Hütte auf, damit es keine Hinweise auf eine Affäre gibt. Kurz darauf kommen Niklas und Friedrich vorbei und helfen Sebastian, welcher vor den beiden behauptet einen Zusammenbruch erlitten zu haben. Die beiden helfen ihm aus der Hütte raus. Friedrich ist jedoch enttäuscht, dass er Niklas nichts beweisen konnte. Am Nachmittag treffen sich Patrizia und Sebastian in Sebastians Zimmer. Sie werden dabei von Friedrich erwischt, welcher die beiden fotografiert und endlich einen Beweis hat, um Niklas zu zeigen, dass Patrizia eine Äffäre mit Sebastian hat. Die geschockte Patrizia rennt Friedrich hinterher und zeigt ihm Bilder von Julia und Niklas, auf denen sie sich küssen. Sie droht Friedrich die Bilder ins Internet zu stellen, falls er Niklas die Wahrheit sagt. Daraufhin heiraten Patrizia und Niklas, was Sebastian noch eifersüchtiger macht. Als bei Sebastian die Therapie für seine Erbkrankheit Morbus Geiger anschlägt und er daraufhin vollständig gesund wird, will er endlich reinen Tisch machen. Patrizia weiht ihn jedoch wieder in ihre Pläne ein. Sebastian hat Patrizia jedoch in der Hand. Er hat das Tonband, auf dem Patrizia den Mord an Sophie gesteht und Patrizia vermutet deswegen, dass Sebastian sie auffliegen lässt. Um ihn zu erpressen, betäubt und entführt sie Julia, welche gerade auf dem Weg zu Friedrich und Niklas ist und ihnen endlich die Wahrheit über ihre Identität sagen will. Patrizia macht Sebastian klar, dass sie Julia erst freilässt, wenn er ihr die Aufnahme übergibt. Als Patrizia Sebastian das Versteck zeigt, will er seine Schwester ins Krankenhaus bringen. Doch Patrizia stellt sich ihm in den Weg und bedroht ihn mit einem Messer. Die beiden planen stattdessen eine Intrige gegen Julia. Als Julia von Patrizia freigelassen und mit K.-o-Tropfen vollgepumpt in den Wald gebracht wird, wacht sie auf und will Friedrich und Niklas die Wahrheit sagen, doch sie kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern und wird von Poppy und Werner Saalfeld in einer Romantikhütte untergebracht. Als sie am nächsten Friedrich und Niklas die Wahrheit über den Betrug eröffnen will, ist Sebastian vor ihr bei den Stahls und erzählt ihnen eine unglaubwürdige Geschichte. Er behauptet, dass Julia Wahnvorstellungen hat und psychisch krank ist und deswegen glaubt, Julia Wegener zu sein. Friedrich und Niklas sind schockiert, bis Julia schließlich auftaucht und die Wahrheit sagen will. Doch dann bemerkt sie, dass Friedrich und Niklas sie nach Sebastians Geschichte für verrückt halten. Julia fühlt sich daraufhin von Sebastian gedemütigt und will stattdessen mithilfe von Sophies vergrabenen Leiche alles beweisen. Als Kommissar Blauer daraufhin zusammen mit seinen Kollegen im Wald nachgräbt, muss Julia feststellen, dass Sebastian sie reingelegt hat und Sophies Leiche an einer ganz anderen Stelle begraben liegt. Daraufhin kommt es im Büro zu einem schweren Streit, den Niklas gerade noch verhindern kann, als Julia mit einer Schere auf Sebastian losgeht und ihn auffordert Niklas die Wahrheit zu sagen. Patrizia treibt ihren Plan währenddessen weiter voran und verkleidet sich als ,,depressive Patientin Olga“, um Julia in der Wiesenbergklinik zu beobachten, da diese von Friedrich und Niklas dorthin gebracht wurde. Sebastian erfährt, dass Julia einen Gentest machen lassen will und befürchte, dass die Wahrheit dann sofort ans Licht kommt. Um das zu verhindern vertauscht Patrizia Julias Haar mit einem von Mila. Als Sebastian in einem unpassenden Moment, Julia den Beweis für Patrizias Mord an Sophie geben will, zerstört Julia den Beweis vor den Augen von ihrer Betreuerin Dr. Christina Roth und behauptet vor dieser doch Sophie zu sein, da sie die Tabletten, die ihr für die Psychose verschrieben werden nicht mehr verträgt. Während alle anderen glauben, dass Julia (Sophie) wieder gesund ist, will Patrizia ihren Racheplan gegen Friedrich starten und Sebastian soll ihr dabei helfen. Er soll Charlotte verführen und dafür sorgen, dass Friedrich ihn und Charlotte in flagranti erwischt, damit sie Friedrich den Mord an Charlotte anhängen kann und er ein Motiv hat, Charlotte umzubringen. Eines abends trifft sich, Sebastian deswegen mit Charlotte in der Pianobar und flirtet dort mit ihr. Als er ihr anbietet mit ihm in die Sissi-Suite zu gehen und Champagner zu trinken, tropft er Charlotte K.o.-Tropfen in den Champagner und behauptet vor ihr am nächsten Morgen, dass sie einen One-Night-Stand miteinander hatten. Als Friedrich an die Tür klopft und Charlotte befiehlt aufzumachen, bleiben die beiden still und warten ab bis Friedrich geht. Sebastian gibt später vor Patrizia zu, dass Friedrich ihn und Charlotte nicht erwischt hat, was Patrizia sehr wütend macht, da sie Friedrich jetzt kein Mordmotiv mehr anhängen kann. Doch später kommt es in der Lobby zu einem Streit zwischen Charlotte und Friedrich. Daraufhin Patrizia stiehlt Friedrich nachts das Gewehr aus dem Waffenschrank und versucht Charlotte am nächsten Tag auf dem Hochsitz im Wald zu erschiessen, nachdem sie alles organisiert und vorbereitet hat, damit Friedrich als Mörder dasteht. Jedoch folgt Sebastian Patrizia heimlich und wirft sich Charlotte mutig vor den Weg, wobei er von Patrizia angeschossen wird. Da er viel Blut verloren hat, wird ihm ein Teil von Julias Blut gespendet. Als er erfährt, dass Julia Niklas und Friedrich die Wahrheit gesagt hat, rät Julia ihm mit ihr zur Polizei zu gehen, um Reue für ihren Betrug zu zeigen. Sebastian macht Julia jedoch klar, dass er wegen Patrizia fliehen muss, da er ihren Plan zerstört hat. Als Sophies Leiche schließlich im Wald gefunden wird, wollen Sebastian, Niklas Friedrich und Charlotte Patrizia überführen. Sebastian soll im Auftrag von Friedrich herausfinden, was Patrizia als nächstes vor hat. Er soll deshalb ihr Vertrauen zurückgewinnen. Sebastian erfährt von Patrizia, dass sie Charlotte mit Insulin töten will, um Friedrich erneut einen Mord anzuhängen. Sebastian erzählt Friedrich und Charlotte von Patrizias Plan. Doch durch Julia und Niklas erfährt Patrizia, dass die Stahls sie überführen wollen. Deshalb schleicht sie sich heimlich in die Saalfeld-Wohnung und entführt Mila. Als Kommissar Meyser später nach Sophies Mörder sucht, legt Sebastian ein Geständnis ab, um Julia zu schützen. Daraufhin wird er verhaftet. Durch seinen Anwalt Hermann Stürzebecher kommt er jedoch wieder frei, während Patrizia als Mörderin entlarvt und verhaftet wurde. Am Fürstenhof arbeitet er nicht mehr als Geschäftsführe, sondern als Kellner. Wochen später wird Julia und Sebastian der Prozess gemacht, in dem Hermann die beiden verteidigt. Als Friedrich den beiden vor Gericht verzeiht, kommen die beiden mit einer Bewährungsstrafe davon und müssen daher nicht ins Gefängnis. Als Sebastian eines Tages im Wald spazieren geht, trifft er auf eine junge Frau die gerade Violine am See spielt. Am nächsten Tag lernt er sie kennen. Sie heißt Luisa Reisiger. Sebastian findet Luisa sofort bezaubernd und die beiden werden gute Freunde. Am Fürstenho lernt Luisa auch Sebastians Schwester Julia kennen, mit welcher sie sich auch anfreundet. Als Luisa später von Julias und Sebastians Vorgeschichte erfährt, will sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, was Sebastian sehr verletzt. Doch von Julia erfährt Luisa, warum die beiden das getan haben. Daraufhin verzeiht sie ihm wieder. Auf der Hochzeit von Julia und Niklas wird Sebastian von Patrizia angeschossen und Luisa kümmert sich liebevoll um ihn. Staffel 11 Sebastian und Luisa werden gute Freunde und verstehen sich gut. Doch Luisa ist sich nicht sicher, ob Sebastian trotz ihres Buckels mit ihr zusammensein würde. Als Luisa und Hermann spazieren gehen, erleidet er einen Schwächeanfall. Er stirbt sofort an Unfallstelle. Luisa ist darüber sehr traurig. Während dieser trauernde Zeit, ist Sebastian ein tröstender Freund für sie. Am Fürstenhof lernt sie Beatrice Hofers Sohn David kennen. Mit der Zeit entdeckt sie, dass David ein sehr netter und liebevoller Mensch ist. Doch Davids Ziel ist es nur mit Luisa zusammenzukommen um ihr Erbe zu erhalten. Sebastian, der auf ehrliche Weise versucht Luisa Herz zu erobern, wird von Beatrice und David in ein schlechtes Bild dargestellt. Luisa und Sebastian werden ein Paar. Beatrice und David versuchen sie jedoch auseinanderzubringen. In Sebastians Zimmer entdeckt sie das Testament von Hermann, das von Beatrice hineingelegt wurde. Luisa ist darüber schockiert und von Sebastian enttäuscht. Sie trennt sich sofort von ihm. Luisa entdeckt, dass Sebastian und Alina Steffen im Bett gelanden sind. Sebastian versucht sie jedoch davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihm K.o.-Tropfen in den Glas gemischt hat. Doch sie glaubt ihm nicht. Als sie von Alinas Ermordung erfuhr, hat sie sofort Sebastian als Tatverdächtigen. Luisa versucht sich von der Trennung mit Sebastian abzulenken. Immer mehr verbringt sie die Zeit mit David. Es kommt sogar zu einer gemeinsamen Nacht im Stall mit ihnen. Gesundheitlich geht es Luisa immer schlechter, denn ihr Buckel hat sich um einiges verkrümmt. Während David und Beatrice auf die riskante Operation bestehen, reagiert Sebastian sehr skeptisch darüber. David macht Luisa einen Heiratsantrag, welchen Luisa annimmt. Doch vor ihrer Hochzeit Luisa erhält sie eine Lähmung an ihrem Arm. Luisa entscheidet sich für eine Operation. Beatrice befiehlt David Luisa noch vor ihrer Operation zu heiraten, was ihn auch gelingt. Nach ihrer OP hat sie starke Schmerzen. Während David glücklich ihr Erbe ausgibt, ist Luisa sehr traurig darüber keine Fürsorge zu haben. Doch sie erhält Beistand von Sebastian, der mit seinen Hyposenfähigkeiten versucht sie zu heilen. Luisa ist schockiert, als sie von Davids Entführung erfährt. Der Entführer verlangt Lösegeld, welches sie von ihren Erbe zahlen muss. Nachdem die Entführung ein Ende gefunden hat und David aus dem Koma erwacht ist, denkt David, dass Luisa und er eine glückliche Ehe führen. Luisa verschweigt ihm, dass Sebastian nun ihr Freund ist. Luisa findet heraus, dass Sebastian mit einer Dame namens Isabelle Raspe verheiratet ist und einen Sohn hat. Als sie auch noch erfährt, dass Sebastians Sohn Paul Raspe ziemlich krank ist, muss sie einsehen, dass Sebastian wenig Zeit für sie haben wird. Luisa gibt dennoch ihre volle Unterstützung und möchte sogar die OP von Paul finanzieren. Luisa erhält einen Brief von Sebastian, indem er sich von ihr trennt. Die geschockte Luisa ahnt jedoch nicht, dass Beatrice Sebastian erpresst. Luisa kann Sebastian einfach nicht vergessen. Zusehen, dass er angeblich auch noch mit seiner Noch-Ehefrau Isabelle zusammen ist, trifft ihr noch mehr. Sebastian beichtet Luisa alles. Sie werden wieder ein Paar. Jedoch können sie das der Öffentlichkeit noch nicht preisgeben. Nach schweren überstandenen Zeiten macht Sebastian Luisa einen Heiratsantrag. Luisa und Sebastian überlegen sich, wen sie einladen sollen. Sebastian hat ganz spontan seine Tante Alma Liebig im Gedanken. Als Luisa seine Tante anruft, geht sein Cousin Berti Liebig ans Telefon und muss ihr leider mitteilen, dass seine Mutter sehr krank ist und nicht zur Hochzeit erscheinen kann. Als Berti daraufhin im Fürstenhof auftaucht, sind Luisa und Sebastian sehr erfreut. Luisa bekommt ein Anruf von Berti mit. Sie hat nun einige Zweifel. Am Tag ihrer Hochzeit wird sie von Berti entführt. Luisa hat Angst zu sterben und Sebastian zu verlieren. Bevor Berti einen Schuss auf Luisa abgibt, kann Sebastian Luisa noch im letzten Moment retten. Für das verlobte Paar steht einer Hochzeit nichts im Wege. thumb|200x200px|Paul überbringt die Trauringe|link=https://sturmderliebe.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Folge_2499.jpgGlücklich heiraten die beiden schon am nächsten Tag. Luisa macht Sebastian eine Überraschung und lädt seinen Sohn Paul zur Hochzeit ein. Sebastian ist sehr traurig darüber, Paul nicht so oft zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Luisa hat daraufhin eine brillante Idee: Sie ziehen nach Düsseldorf, in Pauls Nähe. Luisa und Sebastian verabschieden sich durch einen Zaubertrick von Sebastian. Hintergrundwissen *Luisa und Sebastians Lied ist "Always on My Mind" von Elvis Presley it:Sebastian Wegener Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Männliche Antagonisten Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Männliche Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Intriganten Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Familie Wegener Kategorie:Familie Reisiger Kategorie:Geschäftsführer Kategorie:Küchenpersonal Kategorie:Kellner Kategorie:Restaurantleiter Kategorie:Angestellte des Fürstenhofs